M4A1-The Supreme McDoneld's Manager
by Smol Neko
Summary: What if the Commander retired M4A1 then she got hired by McDoneld as a manager? Let's find out.
1. Day 0: Prelude

"Commander... how could you do this?"

I cry as I see my name on the retired list handed down from Kalina from the Commander. It's on there... a big black ink, printed on the paper "M4A1" and a massive red seal right next to it "RETIRED". He dumped me... he really dumped me. I had just reunited with my family and yet. He dared... he DARED TO RETIRE ME! Now, what do I do now? I'm stripped off my uniform with only a dragged filthy cloth on me. IOP didn't get to erase my memory bank because I was an officially 16Lab doll... But that's all I have left now... Like a curse... I cry under the rain as I remember the face of my dear sisters... The always cheerful Sopmod, the always loving M16, the always "I'm the best" Star like a true star shining on the sky... I even had finally gotten some mails from my ever admiring RO... Everything was about to take a turn for the better... Yet he RETIRED ME!...

I walk completely clueless to whatever direction my legs pull me to. Until my head bumps into a ginormous board with "KING BURGER BEST BURGER OVER THE GLOBE MC'DONELD" shiny on it, decorated by various fancy flashing LED lights. I stand there, stare at it for awhile until I see a man get kicked out of the door.

"Manager my arse. Get out of this branch! You're undeserving the role!"

"Curse you. You'll regret missing a talent like me!" The man yelled then walked off.

That is my chance I think. So I rush into the settlement, apply for a job. My leader title from when I was serving under GnK immediately filled me in the emptied manager seat. M-maybe this was my true calling from the start. This is the true me that I had been looking for for so long. I, M4A1, am a manager at a fast food restaurant.

Yes. This is me. M4A1, the supreme manager of this fast food settlement out of nowhere and near a military base in the ...Never mind, I don't even know where I am anyway. However, I do know for sure that I can make that shithead of a commander pay for retiring me! I'll have REVENGE! WITH FAST FOOD POWER IN MY HAND. Glancing over my clock. MY VENGEANCE IS NIGH! My arm rises high with my new uniform neatly rested on it.

Granted it's not _my_ uniform yet. It's rented and I'm broke.

Yes. I am in debt if that is what you're thinking.


	2. Day 1: A Builder and Insanity

Today, I meet my first colleague, Architect. Yes, my former enemy or so I think. She has that same design as every those of the Ringleaders that I had met. She doesn't seem to recognize that I was serving GnK though. Not that I had ever met her. However, those silky black hair tugged into a side ponytail, shiny pink irises and especially that maniac grin on her face most of the time is a dead give-away. Oh right, not to mention her choice of clothes, full black with white vertical stripes before she changes to our usual red with white stripes uniform. She works as a delivery here, always bringing something that looks like a cannon with her, how weird. But she gets the job done efficiently, a good asset to my grand scheme of vengeance.

"Hey you. The black hair girl with the headset who fashions a creepy smile all the time."

Hmmm, she seems to be calling for someone. Who? The girl I have been talking about the whole time. Anyway, I search around for a person with her descriptions. I don't remember anyone look like that near here anyway. I mean, the only girl with black hair here is herself. Is she a narcissist?

"Hey, don't look away! I'm talking to you. You're the manager here right? "

Manager? She means me? Me? With a creepy smile? No way. My smile is the cutest there is in the whole world, M16 approved of this. Thus, I stare at her with a questionable look on my face. She appears to understand my facial language. Good, she's smart.

"Don't ignore me and don't give me that look. I'm talking to you. Dammit!"

Ah… she snaps and pinches my cheeks. What do I do? What do I do…? I had never talked directly with anyone besides my sisters my whole life… How do I respond to a normal female stranger?

"Hey I said _not_ to ignore me! Give me that delivery notes you're holding, you imbecile."

 _Ouch_ … she slaps me… it's hurt. This is the first time someone ever slaps me like this… Not even Star. Uuuuuu… my eyes feel wet… Am I crying? No way right? Not even bullet wounds could make me cry. T-this little sl-lap i-is… no-nothin-ing…

"Argh and now you're crying. How annoying! What do the people here eat to make you a manager? Oh right… fast food… make sense."

Annnnd she snatches the delivery notes on my hands. How rude… ah must wipe my tears first. Can't let the Director see I'm crying or he will fire me. Huh? It's kind of loud outside. What's happening? I should check… It's my job as a manager.

"WHERE'S MY TWO MCCHIKENS? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR AN HOUR!"

"SAME FOR MY 2 BIG MAC, MED DRINK AND MED FRIES."

"3 servings of fish o fillet and 20 chicken mcnuggets please."

"I want the same serving too."

"I want this ugh too pisss chikin… how do you even pronounce that? Here this. This one."

Oh god that dude can't even pronounce "Two piece chicken". This is more intense than the battlefield.

"Miss Manager, we're short on hand… Please help!"

So that was why that Sangvis scum picked the delivery job. How cunning! But you can't make it big being only a delivery girl. Just you wait Sangvis scum… hold on is she an ally? Or an enemy?

"Miss Manager please don't just stand there and talk to yourself. I need a pair of hand here."

"Yes. Yes Magariette I'm coming."

I hate lunch, there are way too much demands at this hour. I can't relax at all being a manager, I even have to deal with both front and back end job. Like you know, work in kitchen and work at the counter both. Even counting money, overtime everyday… I think I'm dying… Is this worth the revenge?

"Miss Manager please stop spacing out! You're spilling drinks on yourself"

AAAHHHHHH GOTTAA FOCUSSSSS. And I absolutely do not want to talk about all the rumored last-minute customers every nig-

"MISS MANAGER HELP!"

"I have a name Magariette!"

"The name is Juliette, Miss Manager. Stop fusing my name with Mayonnaise."

God forsaken me, I had been working with fast food for too long. This can not get any worse right?

"MANAGER! OUR LETTUCE MASCOT DUDE FAINTED!"

"YOU SAY WHAT?"

"The customers are stepping on him as we speak. Please send help."

Just right after I said the word. The word! I swear! JESUS CHREST THIS IS WHY YOU ARE PINNING ON A CROSS!

"Drag him in and give him some fresh air. Colorful Suomis switch shifts every 1 hour. GO GO GO!"

"Yes! Ma'am"

Commander, if I ever meet you again. I'll stuck as much burger into your mouth at once as I can. And you'll get poisoned by eating too much fast food and stuck in some kind of a hospital with muscular nurses and-

"MANAGER! WE RAN OUT OF FRIES CHIPS!"

"OH FOR F**K SAKE!"


	3. Day 1-N: Night Battle and Cryer Beggar

Okay… OOHHHHhKAY! The most important time of the day has come. Look at the clock, 10 more seconds before we're done for today then we can wrap things up. Every employees here waits for this moment and counts down every day.

"5"

"4"

…

"2"

"O-n"

 _Ding ding_

Yes… of course. Every. Single. Dingle. Time. What made me expect otherwise anyway? Remember what I said in the morning? Yup. Here they come, last minute begg- I mean customers. Always half a second short until we close the door for a good rest. They come and ruin our hope and dream with a-

"20 Big Mac, 15 cheese burgers and 25 large CoCa please. Oh don't forget 50 chicken nuggets. We're having a feast tonight bois!"

And here they go, cheering out on my, our, suffering. Laughing heartily on our tears, sweats and blood.

 _Ding ding_

"Oh I'm glad they're still open. Right miss?"

"Miss my as- I mean. Yes of course, Sir! Please have a sh-seat."

"I'm sorry if we bother you haha… But my adjutant over there is a heavy eater you see? Right Spas?"

Did he just say a f*cking SPAS? DID HE? HE DID RIGHT? My auditory module didn't malfunction and misinterpret what he said right? He was talking about that particular Spas-12 who was infamous for thei-

"Commander-! I promise this is the last bag of snacks for today! So give it back!"

 _Heavyly intensified breathing noise._

"We're going to have a meal at McD. You can have that later, dear."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

It's really her. Hahaha… I crack a smile. A broken one. Or was it a laugh? I don't know anymore. If Architect was here, she would tell me that I'm super creepy right now. I think I'm going to get short-circuited after this.

"Miss are you okay? Can you take my order? Miss?"

She is swinging her big cracks before my eyes. Really? Insulting me with your crack and your belly? Do you know how hard it is to keep these perfect shapes and curves on my body? I can't even eat 5 cinnamon rolls a month for this charming body of mine and yet… YET she has better curves than me whilst eating like a god d*mn pig.

"Ummm… Miss? Your head is smoking… Are you alright?"

"Ye-yes I'm fine. What's your order Miss SPI-AS-SPAS?"

"Hmm lemme see… everything that's on your menu annnd make 5 of each."

"Right away, Miss. And you Sir?"

"I-I'm fine… Really."

"Of course you are."

The man was checking his wallet. Obviously, I try my best to crack another smile at them. A big one. Sweat rolling down my forehead then my cheek, I think. _Ouch!_ The sweat… THE SWEAT GOT IN MY EYES! It's soo stingy… OMG WATER! I need WATER!.

"Excuse me!"

I cry as I rush into the bathroom after I pass the order to the kitchen staffs. There was broken dishes sound in there or maybe it was just metal utensils got smashed into the floor. I don't know and I don't care anymore. MY EYES HURT! WATER! **WATER**!

* * *

I sit there on the bench before my "workshop", exhausted or exasperated. This is more tiring than sortie missions for sure. It's not life-threatening physically but it's killing me mentally… After only one day of work. I exhale a long stream of air out my nostrils as my beleaguered body sliding off the bench. My limbs feel numb, I don't even want to lift any of them up anyway even if they're not numb. Too tired.

" _Sniff…. Hack.. sniff...ehehehehehe…. Sniff… ehehehe...hack...sniff"_

What is that creepy noise? Is she laughing or crying? Or is this like one of those kinds of ghost story… I nervously check my clock. It was two thirty-five. Pass midnight, perfect for a ghost to appear out of nowhere. I spin my body around and let the momentum taking over the spin whilst looking around for the source of the eerie noise. I am too tired to care or to work my limbs all together in a proper way anymore. Better just let the momentum handles it right?

And here it is! Behind the vending machine rows. I rush there, a pipe on each hand. I swing my pipe, the impact knocks the garbage can away for 10 meters. Maybe? Who knows? I look down. Huh? Black hair… twintails… one bun rests on one of said twintails…dressed in black sailor style high school girl uniform.

"Hey you there. Stop your creepy noise! I'm trying to rest and sleep here."

The girl lifts her head up and look at me. Her pupils flash red at me. Hold up! Her eyes… they're shiny… shiny red. I ran through the data stored in my bank checking all possibilities for the girl before me.

"Ou-ouroboros?!"

"Wh-who are you Miss…? H-how do you know my-my name?"

Is she really Ouroboros? I don't remember her being this polite. If I recall correctly, she was like a Wa2000 reincarnated in S.F.

"Miss…? Di-did I do something wrong?... I-I'm sorry… Please don't kill me."

She's tugging my legs with both of her hands. What happened to the Ouroboros who ordered her subordinates to die? The schemy little b*tch she was. But now look at her…

"Miss… Plea-please don't kill me. I'll behave… so-so please…"

She… looks like me… just yesterday… I looked exactly like her yesterday… Lost, broken… and pathetic. If that manager dude wasn't kicked out of the building that night. I might have ended up like her. A beggar… a real beggar.. In a filthy clothes. The pipes leave my hands, making a clanking sound as they hit the ground under my feet.

"Umm… Miss? Please say something… _hic_... _sniff_ "

I crouch down and give her a tight hug. As if hugging my former self yesterday. I cry along with her.

"Miss?... why are you crying miss? Did I do something to offend you?... I-I'm sorry i-if I do...Please don't cry Miss"

She rubs my back with her burnt slender fingers. The textures on her palms are rough. I can't help but petting her head.

"Ca-call me your sister… I'll take care of you from now on."

"Really...Miss?" Her red flashing eyes now subside back to its deep black color as she kindly smile at me with tears in her eyes. "Pl-please… take care of me from now on Miss."

"I-I told you to call me Sis."

"Yes Mommy."

Mo-mommy? Bu-but I'm too young to be a mother… But looking at her smiling peacefully like that how could I refuse? All the stress and frustration I got from today work suddenly vaporized as the rain starts to pouring down on us. It's raining but… staying like this for awhile doesn't hurt.

I use my body to shield her open wounds away from the furious rain which was pissing down at us non-stop so that the water won't get into her internal body and hurt her or worse. Kill her. My only ray of hope in this spartan… hell called fast food industry. I know it's futile so _shut up_.

"I'll get you fixed up tomorrow, my baby… I promise"

"Ye-yes… Mommy…:"

She burst out crying on my chest, her tears soaks my already wet shirt. She rubs her dirt tainted face against my breasts to swipe up her tears. How cute.

"You're safe with Mommy. My Ouro."

All for my revenge, I'll keep this ray of hope to survive the darkness of this abysmal fast food business.

I have gained a powerful ally today.

Just you wait commander.

My hammer of vengeance will drop onto your head soon enough.


End file.
